


Sandwich Thief — Вор сэндвичей

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sandwiches, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: Дугл снова сбежал, чёрт возьми.





	Sandwich Thief — Вор сэндвичей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sandwich Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926414) by [Bard_the_Bowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bard_the_Bowman/pseuds/Bard_the_Bowman). 



> Thanks to Bard_the_Bowman for permission. 
> 
> Translated as a present gift to one of my beta-readers.

__— Наконец-то, — выдохнула Энни, усаживаясь на скамейку возле дома, и достала сэндвич из своей сумки. Она целый день нянчила ребёнка и всё время с нетерпением ждала этого момента.

Развернув сэндвич, она откусила большой кусок и уже была готова сделать ещё один, как сэндвич был выхвачен из её руки и поплыл над землёй, отдаляясь от неё и исчезая, словно его кто-то ел.

— Эй! — воскликнула она вслед сэндвичу. — Что за чёрт?  
  
Сэндвич на мгновение замер, и Энни импульсивно потянулась за ним. Одной рукой она схватилась за сэндвич, а вторая наткнулась на что-то гладкое, мягкое и… невидимое?

— Что вты такое? — спросила Энни, радуясь, что не сплоховала, и запихнула остаток сэндвича в рот.

Похожее на обезьяну существо с большими чёрными глазами и длинным и шелковистым серым мехом предстало пред ней, и Энни почти забыла о существовании сэндвича. Она проглотила его, едва не подавившись.

— Ты можешь говорить? — спросила она существо. То моргнуло, и Энни показалось, что оно смотрит прямо ей в душу.

Существо потянулось и обвило её шею руками, приподнявшись с пола, и заключило её в объятия.

— Эм, — пробормотала Энни, осторожно отодвигая его. Но оно не двинулось с места. — Что… — Она огляделась. Никого рядом не было. Существо всё ещё продолжало смотреть на неё, не моргая.

Энни вздохнула и переместила его на бедро, словно ребёнка.

— Чего ты хочешь?

Существо не ответило.

— Если я дам тебе сэндвич, ты оставишь меня в покое?

Оно всё ещё смотрело на неё своими большими темными глазами.

— Хорошо, я сделаю тебе сэндвич, и поглядим, что произойдет, — сказала Энни и пошла в сторону дома. Всю дорогу она пыталась выяснить хоть что-нибудь у существа, но единственное, что оно сделало, это стало невидимым, когда мимо них прошёл мужчина, а затем снова стало видимым, едва они завернули за угол.

— Я не понимаю тебя, — сказала Энни существу, как только они зашли в её дом. Существо спрыгнуло и уселось за стол и, склонив голову, стало наблюдать за Энни, пока она делала новый сэндвич.

Оно с благодарностью взяло сэндвич, съело, откусывая от него маленькие кусочки, и облизало пальцы, чтобы убедиться, что не осталось крошек. Затем существо взобралось на шею к Энни, и она почувствовала, как оно схватилось за её волосы, чтобы не свалиться.

— Ну что, возвращаемся наружу? — спросила она и, не дождавшись внятного ответа, вышла за дверь и пошла вниз по улице.

Мужчина, мимо которого они уже проходили ранее, направился в их сторону. Существо снова стало невидимым перед тем, как они завернули за угол и столкнулись с ним.

— Простите, — он хотел сказать Энни что-то ещё, но не стал. — Думаю, вы не видели ничего странного сегодня, не так ли?

— Ничего странного? Например? — спросила она, прекрасно помня про существо, устроившееся на голове, и внезапно почувствовав желание защитить его.

— Например, летающие вещи… Видите ли, я потерял… потерял… его зовут Дугл.

— Дугл? — спросила Энни. — Как он выглядит?

Незнакомец почесал затылок.

— Ну, иногда у него длинная серебристая шерсть…

— Иногда? — спросила его Энни, перебивая. Теперь она была уверена, что сидящее на её голове существо — Дугл, но мужчина был подозрительным, и она хотела убедиться, что он не причинит Дуглу вреда, когда она передаст его ему.

— Ну, иногда он… э… невидимый.

«Так вот почему вещи плыли в воздухе», — подумала она про себя, перед тем как посмотреть на мужчину.

— Дугл, какое он животное?

— Он демимаска, — ответил тот. — Это очень редкий вид, и, скорее всего, вы о таком прежде не слышали.

« _Или это пришелец_ , — подумала Энни, — _а ты пытаешься это скрыть_ ».

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился мужчина. — Пожалуйста, он очень важен для меня, мисс…

— Уилкинс, — ответила она. — Энни Уилкинс.

— Пожалуйста, Энни, — умолял он. — Есть люди которые не поймут его, и если найдут, то причинят боль. Он не опасен ни для кого, и я…

Энни подняла руку, и Дугл наклонился, чтобы ухватиться за неё, тем самым раскрывая себя.

— Он здесь, — сказала Энни, не желая причинять этому вполне симпатичному мужчине неудобства.

— Огромное спасибо, — воскликнул он. — Спасибо. Вы даже не представляете, что это значит для меня.

— Не за что, — улыбнулась Энни, пока Дугл забирался на плечи мужчины. — Эта дерзкая обезьянка украла мой сэндвич, а потом не захотела уходить от меня.

— Дугл, — укоризненно произнёс он, доставая что-то из пальто. Это была хорошо вырезанная палка, и он держал её очень аккуратно, словно она была чем-то мощным.

— Что это? — спросила Энни с любопытством.

— Моя палочка, — ответил мужчина. — Видите ли, я волшебник. К сожалению, вы слишком много видели, и я не могу позволить вам помнить об этом. По закону магглы не должны видеть таких, как Дугл. А теперь вы знаете ещё и и о моей палочке.

— Вы кто? — спросила Энни. — Вы не можете просто удалить мои…

Мужчина опустил руку и спрятал палочку в пальто, как только Энни озадаченно моргнула, а Дугл вновь стал невидимым.

— И спасибо ещё раз, Энни, — сказал он, протягивая руку.

— За что? — спросила Энни, машинально пожимая её. — Разве я вас знаю?

— Ньют Скамандер, — ответил мужчина. — Вы только что вернули мой кошелёк, да? Я обронил его по дороге, а вы подобрали.

— О да, — Энни кивнула, не желая выглядеть странной, хотя совсем не помнила, как она здесь оказалась.

— Мне пора идти, — сказал Ньют. — Спасибо ещё раз.

Энни улыбнулась и, развернувшись, пошла в другую сторону. Как только она зашла в дом, её взгляд привлекла половина буханки хлеба на кухонном столе.

Что случилось с её сэндвичем?


End file.
